galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartless
The Heartless are the dark beings born from the Dark World, strive to consume worlds, and light in the outskirts of the galaxy. The Heartless divided into two beings: Purebloods are born freely from the darkness, such as Shadows, Neoshadows, and Darkballs, and Emblems created artificially from the machines, and took on shapes, sizes, and colors. The Heartless is one of Dark Universal Empire's noncorporeal and supernatural beings, alongside Unversed and Nobodies to encounter across the worlds, and conquer everything in its path. During the course of the series, The Heartless will have significant comparisons between original and Final Mix colorations. History Origins The Heartless was first discovered by astronomers in the late 21st century, they first sighted in space, but they are not until the early 22nd century, alongside Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters. The dark forms are launched before the Celestial Federation-Dark Universal Wars, and they were manifested hearts, and behave entirely devoid of emotion and thus they named "Heartless" by Ansem the Wise and his apprentices in Radiant Garden. The known standard infantry are Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, Air Soldiers, and Armored Knights developed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, one of the members of the Dark Universal Empire's high council. The Heartless military branch was first deployed in order to swallow the world, and dismantle the light, only Sora and his heroes destroyed them, restoring many worlds, and the light to be returned. If the world was restored, they instead to become Sleeping Worlds, which is now a home to Spirit and Nightmare Dream Eaters, long after the Heartless Invasion. Prior to the events before the Celestial Federation-Dark Universal Wars, The Heartless (along with Nobodies and Unversed) posing as a threat to the Keyblade Masters, Wielders, and Guardians, which strive to complete its task, according to Ephemer and Skuld. The Dark Universal Empire's high council member, Ansem takes his oath that the heart belongs again to darkness, and the Heartless military branch is ready to destroy more worlds for apparent reason. Reinforcements Pureblood Heartless *Shadow *Neoshadow *Darkball *Invisible *Orcus *Bit Sniper *Gargoyle Knight *Gargoyle Wizard *Gargoyle Warrior *Fluttering *Earth Core *Flame Core *Water Core *Shadow Glob *Possessor *Darkside *Dark Follower *Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn *Dark Hide *Demon Tower *Demon Tide Emblem Heartless *Soldier *Commander *Lieutenant *Air Soldier *Air Commander *Air Lieutenant *Large Body *Helmed Body *Red Nocturne *Blue Rhapsody *Yellow Opera *Green Requiem *Spring Metal *Grape Jam *Indigo Wave *Teal Electropop *Cherry Philharmonic *Charcoal Charleston *Magenta Ballet *Gold Gospel *Royal Waltz *Violet Waltz *Vermillion Samba *Marine Rumba *Gold Beat *Malachite Bolero *Fuchsia Melody *Powerwild *Bouncywild *Sniperwild *Aerial Knocker *Dark Shaman *Roaming Bone *Landcrusher *Stealth Sneak *Coalescence Chameleon *Bandit *Luna Bandit *Fat Bandit *Fortuneteller *Pot Spider *Barrel Spider *Pot Scorpion *Pot Centipede *Kurt Zisa *Cannon Gun *Camo Cannon *Electrical Launcher *Ice Cannon *Powered Cannon *Bulky Vendor *Screwdiver *Aquatank *Sea Neon and Sheltering Zone *Sea Sprite *Crescendo *Blizzard Note *Creeper Plant *Fire Plant *Blizzard Plant *Storm Plant *Tornado Step *Whirlwind Step *Hook Bat *Beffudler *Driller Mole *Rabid Dog *Snapper Dog *Foul Dog *Bully Dog *Search Ghost *Hover Ghost *Wight Knight *Gargoyle *Graveyard *Pirate *Air Pirate *Sky Buccaneer *Warship *Wizard *Bookmaster *Defender *Wyvern *Wavecrest *Scorchtail *Phantomtail *Angel Star *Magical Wing *Lance Soldier *Lance Warrior *Piercing Knight *Armored Knight *Armored Commander *Dual Blade *Morning Star *Surveillance Robot *Strafer *Magnum Loader *Devastator *Exterminator *Reckless *Cyborg Converter *Cyborg Soldier *Behemoth *Destroyed Behemoth *Resurgence Behemoth *Arch Behemoth *Guard Armor *Assault Armor *Powered Armor *Trickmaster *Crimson Prankster *Mysterious Sir *Metal Giant Gallery Pureblood Heartless Emblem Heartless Category:Factions Category:Villains